the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Blowers
Zack Blowers (born March 25th 1999) is a student who attends Nerdton High School. He attended Colham High School before he moved from Dunian to Nerdton in June 2016. He is obsessed with new technology, buying a new Eyephone whenever the latest model is released. Upon first checking out the new features of every latest EyeOS, he is always left speechless for five minutes. His favourite web browser is Gargle Chrome; he laughs at people who use Interweb Exploder. He uses Hassle OS Z as his operating system. Zack has also worn glasses since he became short sighted from looking at screens for too long. In Colham High School, Zack became known for discovering 4F's terrifying substitute teacher Adolf Chernov's hatred for the Rebecca Whack song 'Monday' in the episode Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher. Blair Cameron, Harry Smith and several other students took advantage of this, causing him to chase James Smith who sung it all day - Robert Sullivan forced Adolf to leave. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Matthew Kennedy, who is also Blair Cameron's voice actor. Harry Smith occasionally bullied him by deliberately muddling him up with Blair and several other bespectacled students, however he stopped doing this after Zack found Adolf's weakness. In Harry Smith's Boxing Match, he didn't watch Harry and Anthony Amsden's boxing match because he was off sick with carpal tunnel syndrome, though if he'd been in school that day he would have joined Harry's side as he dislikes Anthony more. Relationships Zack's best friends are Jonas Andersson, Thomas Wilkinson, Blair Cameron and Edvard Andersson; he almost always hangs out with the former two at school. He also gets along very well with Harry Jobson, Gracie Moran and Jenny Templeton, and he frequently insults Michael Sinclair, Robbie Stevenson, Katsuhiro Miyamoto and Yuji Kawashima for being outdated. This, along with a few rebellious schemes, has left his behaviour in school average on the whole. Zack is considered attractive, as he was ranked at number 3 in the original Cute to Ugly Spectrum. Some girls are also drawn to him for his connection with science and technology, which comes from his high intelligence. Jenny Templeton has a crush on him. Abilities Zack's mathematical abilities are very strong thanks to his friends helping him with the subject; he was moved into sixth year classes for maths in his fifth year at Colham High School. His physical fitness is poor although he doesn't seem to care about this. Fuelled by his interest in modern technology, Zack is experienced with computer coding, excels in physics and was one of Walter Wheeler's favourite students. Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Aces a Test *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith's Football Funnies Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Sally Brittan Gets Spots (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins *Harry Smith's School Fair (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message *Harry Smith's Horrible Homework *Harry Smith Plays The Bully 3 *Harry Smith's Personality Swap (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 8 *Harry Smith Poops Himself (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever Season 9 *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Goes to School Season 10 *James Smith: BE QUIET! *Harry Smith: Ace Reporter (shown) Season 11 *Harry Smith's Fun Bus Journey (appears but has no lines) Video game appearances Zack is confirmed to be an unlockable character in The Bully: Board Race. He will additionally appear in the records menu, explaining its functions and commenting on any new records achieved. Quotes *"Hahaha, do you have any idea how obsolete you act?" *"Macrohard Doors 7! How...retro." *"He's one of us now!" - appears in Harry Smith Aces a Test *"Dude, you seriously need to upgrade your computer to Macrohard Doors 10." *"Harry, what an outdated console! Hahaha!" - appears in Harry Smith Plays The Bully 3 Category:Bespectacled characters Category:Characters Category:Common Love Interests Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:Nerdton High School students